


Looking for a Fic

by Allyance



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyance/pseuds/Allyance
Summary: This is an inquiry into a Finder Fanfic I'm struggling to find.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Looking for a Fic

Does anyone remember the Fanfic where Asami is an assassin who stalks Akihito and keeps breaking into his flat leaving cameras etc.?  
I remember it having two versions of the last chapter if that helps but I don't remember the name or author so I'm hoping someone else does and can tell me even if it's been deleted.


End file.
